1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a brushless motor driver for driving a three-phase brushless motor and a brushless motor system.
2. Background Art
In the conventional motor drive method, the rotor position is fixed by, for example, letting a DC current flow from a certain phase of a motor to another phase. In addition, a current is forced to flow in a direction corresponding to a direction in which the motor is to be rotated, to rotate the motor forcibly. As a result, an induced voltage is generated and the induced voltage is detected. The position of the rotor is detected on the basis of the detected induced voltage, and the motor is subject to a sensorless drive.
In this conventional motor driving method, the position of the rotor is fixed, and then the motor is forcibly rotated to generate the induced voltage as described above. This results in a problem that it takes a long time until desired operation of the motor is started.